


Crow's wings

by Myshka Caelum (hitori10)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Fluff, Gen, Haikyuu!! Discord Summer Exchange, Humor, Karasuno Family, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/Myshka%20Caelum
Summary: It was easy to admit the Karasuno Volleyball club was an interesting mix of character.What with their freak duo, the physical embodiment of a salt shaker and a supposedly twenty something year old ace, one would think it couldn't get more odd.…Until it did.





	Crow's wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @ATatforTatzelwurm on the haikyuu discord. They requested something involving the Wing AU and platonic relationships between the boys. I hope I did this justice as this is my first attempt at this au.

Crow's wings

* * *

 

It was easy to admit the Karasuno Volleyball club was an interesting mix of character.

What with their freak duo, the physical embodiment of a salt shaker and a supposedly twenty something year old ace, one would think it couldn't get more odd.

…Until it did.

* * *

 

The sounds of shoes scraping against hardwood, shouts of encouragement and the occasional insult from Kageyama were just normal within the gym the volleyball club used.

What wasn't normal was seeing their first year middle blocker laying face down near the open door.

Ukai and Takeda took notice of his odd behavior and merely thought Hinata was having an off day.

_Honestly, how he hasn't before is the real mystery._

Yachi made her way over, making her prescence known with a soft cough, making Hinata tilt his head to look up at her.

"Hinata, I brought you some water. Maybe you'll feel better." She offered him his yellow bottle of water, an encouraging smile on her face.

With sluggish movements, the small middle blocker took the water and took some sips before carefully placing the cold water bottle on the back of his neck instead, and resting his head back down.

Yachi looked down at her friend in worry, she wasn't used to Hinata acting this way. She just hoped he would feel better overnight once practice ended.

* * *

 

As everyone finished changing in the club room, many of the members silently watched Hinata as he dressed; the middle blocker still didn't look much better.

Coach Ukai had decided he would take Hinata home simply because he was worried for the young man.

When the small middle blocker finished, Nishinoya and Tanaka were immediately at his side.

"Shouyou, I'll carry your bag for you!" The second year libero picked up the bag from the ground.

"Hinata, climb on my back, I'll carry you down, like a good senpai does for his precious underclassmen!" Tanaka crouched down and waited.

Surprisingly Daichi and Suga both helped manuver their friend onto Tanaka's back, for once finding his idea a good one.

Every single member of the volleyball club walked Hinata to the coach's car, watching as their team mate was carefully placed in the car and buckled up.

All the boys wished him well and Hinata got a chuckle out of Kageyama and Tsukishima's.

"Dumbass you better be good by tomorrow." The first year setter bashfully rubbed the back of his head, "…I need my partner to do that quick."

Kiyoko was the one who quietly awed at seeing their broody setter soften up towards their friend.

The salt shaker, I mean Tsukishima, carefully adjusted his glasses, headphones around his neck, and shot his fellow middle blocker a look before averting his gaze, "Get better before the king goes crazy and he makes me do more work."

Daichi and Suga lingered in saying a get well to their friend.

The captain reached in the car and carefully ruffled Hinata's hair like the dad he is.

Suga, _the team mom_ , instructed him to get well and give a status report come morning and to not hesitate to stay home if the red head wasn't feeling well.

Making sure Hinata's bike was safely in the back of the car, coach bid everyone a goodnight and drove off towards the young man's house.

* * *

 

Come morning, the small middle blocker could easily admit he wasn't feeling much better.

His mother noticed his obvious crestfallen look and body discomfort, offering him to stay home for the day.

With a shake of his head, Hinata declined the offer.

Reluctantly, his mother agreed. However, she did drive him to school as he was in no condition to take his bike and surely coach Ukai was taking care of his family store.

Half an hour later, Hinata found himself being dropped off at his school's entrance with his mother's words in his mind.

_"If you still don't feel well by lunch hour, go to the nurse and have her call me, and I'll pick you up."_

With sluggish movements, Hinata went to change for morning volleyball practice, his body, mainly his back feeling more agitation and a slight burning sensation; which was obviously not there last night.

* * *

 

Practice was _horrible_ to say the least.

He couldn't jump without feeling a massive amount of pain.

Hinata voiced that he felt very sore, but remembered as athletes, when aren't they?

Sugawara stayed with him when a break was called and offered his lap to his fellow teammate, stroking his hair to give him some comfort.

Asahi even ran all the way to the cafeteria to get ice for Hinata's water to make sure the cold would hopefully soothe him.

While most of the team brushed it off as a possible bug or sore muscles, others were borderline overprotective.

Take Noya and Tanaka for example.

Their normally loud Libero sat quietly beside Suga and Hinata, the middle blockers legs over his own, his fingers massaging the muscles, hoping to ease some pain his precious underclassmen was feeling.

Tanaka offered to buy Hinata some ice cream after school and even carry him piggy back ride to his classes if necessary.

_Which to be honest, Hinata wouldn't mind if it didn't get them in trouble._

Daichi and Ukai notice how mainly every team member is hovering near Hinata and decide to call practice early.

Hinata does inevitably end up going home early that day.

* * *

 

Several days have gone by and the small middle blocker still experiences great pain and discomfort in his back; his face almost permanently scrunched up in agony.

There were bags under his eyes from his lack of sleep and he almost always snapped at someone.

His mother had finally set her foot down and told her son that if he still wasn't any better, she would go against his wishes and take him to see a medical professional and see what was wrong.

It was after school that day and the volleyball club was having practice as per usual.

Kiyoko and Yachi both pulled Hinata aside earlier and reminded him to take breaks and not push himself.

Suga and Daichi both kept a constant eye on their first year teammate, worried that he might injure himself due to his lack of recovery.

Practice was supposed to be normal; what with everyone running on their usual high, Ukai and Takeda talking about strategy, Shimizu and Yachi taking notes.

It all came to a screeching halt when Hinata ripped off his shirt and now everyone was staring at two bulges on his back.

They were only snapped out of their trances once the boy started screaming.

No one knows what to do, so they helplessly watch in morbid fascination as Hinata's skin stretches, making them wonder if something would pop out… _until something does_.

Within what seemed like an instant, two bone and bloody covered wings emerge from their friends back; red staining the hard wood underneath their feet.

The coppery smell so strong they could almost taste it, and the sight itself no better.

Someone finally moved when they heard an audible thud of their team's ace passing out and Kiyoko and Yachi sprinting to get towels and water.

The next few moments were tense, filled with snapped orders, someone fanning air at Asahi and trying to get Kageyama to not pass out as well.

What felt like forever, the two female managers come back and the gym is nearly turned upside down when Hinata passes out.

* * *

 

The next time Hinata opens his eyes, he's staring up at the ceiling of the gym, groggily blinking his eyes until he comes to the slow realization that his back doesn't hurt anymore.

His eyes finally shift to his teammates once he's gathered himself enough; they're looking at him rather strangely, as if he grew two heads.

The middle blocker opens his mouth to ask what's wrong when something on his back moves.

Slowly his eyes shift to his sides and sees _wings_.

All hell breaks loose when Hinata screams, "What the fuck is that?!"

The noise is strong enough to make someone's head hurt by the onslaught of questions and profanity.

Feeling himself already losing more than enough patience, Suga screams, _"Oh my god, shut the fuck up!"_

Every voice immediately halted.

The vice captain walked over to Hinata and knelt down beside him, "Shimizu, give me the towels and water and help me get him cleaned up."

Kiyoko nods as she goes over to Suga and begins helping him clean Hinata's new limbs.

Yachi makes sure to shield Asahi's eyes from the blood and tainted water, because they certainly don't need him passing out again.

Noya and Tanaka are sent out mutiple times to change the water.

Tsukishima and Kageyama were told to get sports wrap from the nurse, and for once without arguing with the other they do as their told.

Daichi makes it his job to talk to Hinata and keeps him calm, maintaining his focus on him and not his wings.

Yamaguchi gives Hinata some water, assuming the poor boy could use something in his stomach.

Ukai and Takeda stand by the gym doors, making sure no one comes their way; the situation is already bizarre, no need to blow it out of porportion with wandering eyes.

Narita, Ennoshita and Kinoshita also keep watch to the other entrances, occassionally glancing back to survey the odd task at hand.

With Hinata all cleaned up and the sports wrap gathered, Suga and Shimizu begin the task of wrapping up their friend, asking him if anything is too tight.

Thankfully, it doesn't seem to bother the middle blocker much, and the gym is cleaned up once practice is cancelled.

Hinata is taken home once more by coach Ukai and with the memories of what happened in the gym still fresh in their minds, the Karasuno volleyball team heads to their individual homes.

* * *

 

The days following were surprisingly _normal_.

Hinata learned the next day after his wings appeared that he could move them go a certain extent.

He discovered this because when he got home the night his wings showed up; he took off his sports wrap and passed out, only to wake up to them lightly shivering from the air conditioning in his room and him being able to carefully tuck them under his blanket.

Hinata will easily admit this however, sitting in class with a sports wrap on is _incredibly uncomfortable_.

Having to sit still and discreetly adjust the wrap felt like hell.

Which is why during practice and unintentionally breaks Tanaka's shirtless record; to which is upperclassmen mourns his loss.

Taking a long drink of his water, Hinata slightly narrows his eyes as he remembered the wing spiker's dramatics.

_"My precious underclassmen beat me?! I thought I was the only allowed to be shirtless! The gods are working against me! Now I'm not the only body Kiyoko-san has seen!"_

Fortunately he was quickly shut down by Suga, who really just wanted to practice. _(And also not have a headache during.)_

Luckily because of the past few days, Takeda and Shimizu make some progress on learning about Hinata's wings.

The teacher adjusted his glasses as he read from his clipboard, "Shimizu and I have learned that those wings on Hinata's back seem to be immature. They appeared as nothing but bare bone once they emerged."

Shimizu motioned Hinata over and whispered her permission to touch him to which she was granted.

Her hands gently touched the bone and felt something prickly and pin like.

Takeda continued, "We've observed that Hinata has begun growing feathers, we estimate some time within two weeks we'll see the end result. We'll keep taking notes and informing everyone on the sitaution."

Their small meeting was dismissed and practice continued.

* * *

 

Two weeks had passed and it seemed Hinata gained a small reputation in his classroom.

Apparently because his feathers were still growing at the time, he didn't notice that he would snap at people. Whether it was because of the sports wrap or feathers actually growing on his wings, he's not too certain himself.

When he revealed to his teammates what his wings now looked like, no one was really surprised to find they resembled a pair of crow's wings.

Taking a closer look, it seemed like they were 1.5 times his arm span.

When Daichi asked him how his wings felt, he nearly laughed at the response he got.

"It's like having another pair or arms, captain!"

Really, one should have seen that coming.

During practice that same evening, Yachi came to notice something.

Hinata's wings moved depending on his emotions.

She shared this bit of information with Shimizu, Daichi, Suga and Tsukishima.

Daichi praised their middle blocker and was amazed to see his wings fluff up.

Suga corrected a small error in his form and noticed how they drooped down slightly.

Tsukishima proded at his height again and became quiet when he saw the black wings fanned out.

All in all, it seemed Yachi's observations were correct and would be needed to be taken into consideration concerning future matches.

* * *

 

Practice still felt normal, if you can excuse the boys seeing their small middle blocker gliding and hovering all over the gym.

Noya really loves when Hinata does this, because as a fellow short teammate, he doesn't weigh much more and can easily be carried by his friend as they glide all around.

Asahi would even sometimes lift Hinata into the air so he could glide higher.

"Asahi-san higher!"

"O-Okay! Just be careful!"

Such a scene _vividly_ reminded them all of a father and son.

What's even more surprising is the time they caught Tsukishima letting Hinata rest on his shoulders to give him more height to fly around.

_"Hinata, watch out for that pole."_

_"I know, I see it Tsuki!"_

_"Tch, you better. The king will kill me if anything happens to you."_

When the blonde middle blocker noticed he was caught, he denied to hell and back being nice to Hinata.

Good thing Yamaguchi, the angel he is, would immediately reassure them that Tsukishima was indeed being friendly.

Now, he just doesn't care nor protest when he does something nice.

* * *

 

Most of all, Hinata enjoys getting groomed.

Their captain was the first person to take notice of such a thing.

While their team was running around, he and Hinata had finished up a bit before the rest.

Because of his own curiosity, Daichi reached out and gently touched one of the black wings that lightly draped over his left leg.

The captain just didn't expect to hear a purr come from his teammate. Even such a sound had startled the younger boy.

Say what you will about the curiosity and the cat, but Daichi found the flustered reaction of his friend rather amusing. "I-I'm sorry c-captain!"

Chuckling quietly to himself, he kept stroking the black feathers, "It's alright, Hinata. There's no need to apologize, I was curious."

It seemed what the older wing spiker told him flew over his head because the young man simply paid attention to the gentle touch to his wings.

More purrs erupted from him as Hinata felt himself relax more.

Daichi smiled over at his friend; if grooming allowed him to let loose, perhaps he should make this occurrence more often.

* * *

 

Yachi and Shimizu found him to be a great help.

When the two girls needed something that was out of their reach, Hinata was more than willing to help out.

He would reach things in the club room for them, get volleyballs that were stuck near the ceiling, and hang their black flag to motivate them more.

Hinata would also often indulge in Kiyoko's curiosity on how his wings felt; practically melting at feeling her slender fingers run through his feathers.

Yachi also found herself sketching Hinata's wings; the middle blocker more than willing to pose for her.

The two managers from there on often doted on him, making sure his wings didn't hurt, grooming him, and massaging his wings when they were particularly sore.

_And somewhere in the distance, Tanaka cried knowing his underclassmen had Kiyoko-san's hands on him._

* * *

 

Kageyama is the one who has a _field day_.

He knew Hinata possessed a very high jump for someone his stature.

After all, their quick wouldn't work without it.

But now knowing Hinata has more control to actually glide and suspend himself more within the air, well, all the more reason to experiment.

"Hinata move up more! I'm tossing a high one!" The first year setter yelled up towards his partner.

"Got it!"

Making sure to divide his focus enough that he didn't get distracted, Hinata carefully glided up and waited for the volleyball to come to him.

Sending the volleyball up into the air, Kageyama felt a surge of satisfaction once their set successfully made it; the ball smacking against the ground and echoing throughout the empty park.

The small middle blocker shouted his happiness and flew into his partner; for once the grumpy setter not denying him a hug.

"IWA-CHAN I KNEW CHIBI WAS AN ALIEN!"

Both first years felt their blood run cold.

Apparently they had forgotten that Kageyama's old narcissistic mentor also attended school within the area.

Gods, they were basically putting themselves on display begging for Oikawa to find them.

Oikawa ran over and ripped the first year out of Kageyama's grasp, his eyes glimmering with excitement and wonder, "Chibi-chan how long have you had these wings?"

"A-A few weeks, grand king."

The brunet looked towards his childhood friend, practically radiating happiness, "Iwa-chan, you hear that?! A few weeks!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you trashykawa." The third year ace made his way towards quite the odd trio.

"Chibi-chan you have to let me toss to you and see how high you can fly!"

Apparently that seemed to do the trick because Hinata excitedly made his way back to the net and waited for the other setter to toss to him.

Giving his other underclassmen a smug grin, Oikawa took off his sweatshirt and tossed it to Iwaizumi, who caught it without protest.

Needless to say, from there on out, the Karasuno volleyball club would frequently find the rival school's setter seeking out Hinata to toss to him and study him both at once.

* * *

 

Sugawara was next to take notice.

The vice captain had invited his friend over to help him with his studies.

He allowed Hinata to remove the sports wrap safely within his home; his mother and father both at work until night time.

Said sports wrap was neatly folded on top of the coffee table between them in his room.

"Okay, Hinata show me what you're struggling with."

As his underclassmen pulled out his school work, Suga paid attention to the black wings resting behind the other's smaller form.

Daichi had let him know that stroking Hinata's feathers was a way for him to relax. So he should reward him with that after completing some school work.

"Alright, let's get started, shall we?" Suga told his friend once his materials were all laid out.

Some hours passed by and the boys had contented themselves with ordering something for dinner; and the underclassmen's homework successfully completed.

Currently, Hinata had his head in his senior's lap, said older male gently stroking the soft wings.

"Have you been making sure to stretch your wings out at home?"

The middle blocker's hum was muffled by the fabric of Suga's sweatpants.

"Been thoroughly washing them?"

Another nod.

Suga hummed his approval, "Good. Make sure you keep at it."

Hinata simply let himself relax more into his senior's lap.

The third year setter smiled down at him; he would do much to protect his youngest crow.

* * *

 

...Even from the two damn owls and cats who kept trying to steal him.

"Akaashi, my crow son now has _wings_! We have to steal him _now_!"

"No way, Bo! Chibi-Chan actually makes Kenma play volleyball! He's ours!"

"No way Tokyo captain's! Chibi-chan needs to come to Seijou! Iwa-chan help!"

Apparently, Oikawa was now in on stealing their middle blocker as well.

He still really blames Kageyama for slipping up and letting them see Hinata's wings.

Kenma, being as quiet as he was, skillfully snuck away with Hinata, intending to show him a game, but the sly grin on Kuroo's face told otherwise.

All the boys scrambled after the pair and Kenma's infamous _ick_ face appeared when Bokuto snatched the middle blocker and held him in the air, shouting, "This is Fukurodani's new middle blocker!"

Many of them looked towards Akaashi and groaned when his face showed nothing but approval.

Of course, leave it to the most sensible person to unfortunately agree with Bokuto.

Suga threw a pleading look towards Iwaizumi, who only shrugged and continued eating his protein bar.

However, said look did work on Tanaka who rushed forward and took Hinata from the ace and made a run for it.

The setter watched as all the teams chased after the wing spiker, intending to take the first year for their own.

Letting out a big sigh, Suga chuckled slightly.

Funny how his friend having wings simply ignited everyone's desire to have him as a teammate. It's amazing what the unexpected can bring.

* * *

 

_"Oh my god, none of you can have him!"_

...Or not.

* * *

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked it! I plan to do more fics within the Haikyuu fandom. Please, leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it. Thanks o/


End file.
